


beach insouciance

by nauseouma



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Fluff, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Light Angst, M/M, but we all know how it ends, them talking at the beach in the evening just trying to understand and appreciate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauseouma/pseuds/nauseouma
Summary: Chapter 1 – lucky Komaeda Nagito and patient Hinata Hajime unintentionally meet each other at the beach to process the first class trial, getting into a little conversation and trying to understand each other with care and attention.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	beach insouciance

“Hinata-kun…” the young man’s tranquil voice echoed into the evening sky illuminating the ocean before them with a pleasant, and yet burning red; not too bright, not too desaturated. A perfectly chosen red, almost like one splattered over a captivating painting — fit for such an eventful evening! Hinata jerked his head to him, an indifferent gaze mustering and observing the Ultimate Lucky Student sitting next to him. Their backs were leaning on a palm tree, rough but bearable in each other's ~~cherishable~~ presence.

Komaeda flashed a crooked smile and hummed quietly. He continued with a smooth swing of his head up into the sky, which already showed weak signs of stars, glistening in peace, “Where do you think did Hanamaru and Togami go when they died? Do you believe in an afterlife of any sort? Such a pity, really…”

After the first class trial, filled with too many impressions and action, seemingly both Komaeda and Hinata had come to the beach to process what had happened. Although the white-haired one seemed more than fine during the class trial, it was easy to believe that he was just good at hiding the shock and agony. A little hard for Hinata to believe, but looking at Komaeda's frail figure he couldn't suppress a flare of compassion. And even though Hinata’s patience was irritable, he didn’t mind talking to Komaeda on such a quiet evening.

Usually he wasn't in the mood to deal with something in the presence of someone else, but Komaeda had a magically comforting aura. Irrationally dragging him into the need to open Komaeda and be opened by him. Such a stupid desire. It didn't even overlap with what his brain told him, but strangely his feelings yearned for Komaeda talking a little longer, staying a little longer.

A setting that soothing, lulling him into peace was cheating from Komaeda's side. To pick the perfect timing to confront him. _Irrational, irrational, irrational._ And yet it felt right. It felt like he was able to endure anything. Maybe it was just the fresh breeze of the seawater tasting different in someone's company. He craved to walk over to the shore and break the surface of the water with his trembling hands. He wanted to see how deep he could go until he’d feel uncomfortable. Crushing the illusion of the clear, collected water. He wondered why that sounded like a description of the boy next to him. ~~His mind was plastered with Komaeda's scent.~~

Hinata tilted his head slightly. “Where did that come from again?” he muttered drily but felt inclined to answer after Komaeda mildly smiled in an expecting manner. “I don’t know. I don’t really know if God or heaven are a thing like that. Or anything heavenly in that matter…?” he said softly. Before he could continue, Komaeda intercepted, “So you don’t believe in God, huh?”

“Uh–” he faltered und mustered Komaeda’s patient eyes that made it seem like he’d tolerate anything Hinata would say the next few minutes, “I wouldn’t say it like that. I mean, I can’t deny something godlike. I’m pretty neutral. But I don't see the thought of God as too realistic, you get me?” He waited for a sign from Komaeda’s side but latter just nodded. “What… about you, Komaeda?” he slowly inquired, treasuring the cold sand under his hands. It wasn’t that the other made him nervous but there was enough tension for him to heat up inside. There was no dream of his that depicted him and Komaeda talking with each other so friendly, understandingly and peacefully.

“What an honour to be asked by an Ultimate! For my insignificant opinion! It's hard to imagine, shall I run my filthy mouth? You're flattering me! … Do you really want to know? Ah, what a surprise, the grace, the–” Komaeda yapped happily, all sense of calmness fading and channelling into thrill and acceleration, just for Hinata to cut him off with an annoyed “Get to the point.”

“My dearest apologies! If I had to choose some higher might reigning over us,” he murmured, voice low and back to serenity, “it would be hope, obviously!” He caught a grin on his face, as if he was unaware of how old hope was getting for everybody listening. He _really_ meant it. But the sleepiness made Hinata curious. Looked like it was time for him to understand Komaeda when no one else wanted to. Komaeda was always babbling about hope but nobody really wanted to look past his obsession.

“Tell me more, I don’t understand something this abstract… I want to get it, too, you know?” he prompted Komaeda, as patiently as he’s seldom ever been. To his expectations, Komaeda’s eyes were gazing at him in awe and bliss. “Really? Someone like me may talk?” he partly joked (but there have already been times where he did ask that in a serious and spiteful way). Hinata couldn't help but feel a sense of cutting empathy, creating a painful slash across his chest, twirling around his stomach. His annoyed and loving side were in conflict. If he sat through this talk, there may be a new reason to like Komaeda. Yet the way Komaeda talked about his fascination was always provoking. _But_ _he just wanted to hear Komaeda's melodious voice. He could listen to him for ages._

“An Ultimate may see that view in a critical way, I am receptive of that fact. Surely I am ecstatic to talk about it, nobody would want to listen to garbage like me opening my mouth. ... So let me elaborate?” Komaeda started, the giddy undertone in the beginning was fading into something reassuring. Hinata waved his hand in a vague way to signalise him to continue, accompanied by a sound akin to agreeing.

“Let’s see…” the taller boy started, leaning closer to Hinata and letting his head drop on the other’s shoulder, earning a startled quiver from the shorter boy, “As people pray to God for insight and happiness, maybe I do so for hope? Because hope will bring me those things, right? That’s the definition of it.” He paused, seeking the exact words his heart tried to hand over to the one actually wanting to hear. “...As people sacrifice anything in near distance for their deity, I could do the same for hope. In a way, probably, hope is doing all the work for me and everybody I know. All I have to do is to induce it and I would gladly be a stepping stone– no a step ladder for that hope! Nothing but a means to an end! Although surely, a mere insect like me isn’t allowed to speak in such heights about what _I_ can–”

Before he was able to conclude with his usual dark comment, Hinata prevented any further denunciations, “You can talk big but you’re really blind, aren’t you?” Komaeda’s head delicately bounced to face him, a glance of curiosity and interest in what the Ultimate ??? would say next. He was fascinated that Hinata would allow him to participate in a cherished thought of his and savour any word of it!

“You plan all your stuff and see it going exactly as you want. You say all these smart things and have such an idealistic view. I'm starting to think hope just means you want us to survive. I'm starting to think you care about us in your own way... Why can’t you see that even you are an Ultimate? And a damn good one at that,” he murmured with sorrow towering too obviously present over his lecturing words. Throwing a look into Komaeda’s direction, he wasn’t surprised with the other’s baffled and dazed eyes. Like Hinata was joking, like he said something hilarious and expected Komaeda to laugh!

From this intimate perspective, Hinata could strain to see Komaeda in a different, much more positive light. The higher the positive sides of someone, the lower the negative sides. Extremes were mostly balanced. And in Komaeda’s case that fit astoundingly well. He wouldn't be able to be persuaded by Komaeda and he didn't see himself persuading Komaeda any time soon, either.

“So what?” Komaeda asked flatly. Hinata squinted, “So what? I’m trying to say you shouldn’t say that. You’re more than enough, what are you striving for?” Komaeda sighed and a flicker of disappointment grazed his greyish eyes. “You don’t understand? Nothing is ‘enough’ if it comes to someone who serves hope! A worthless person is never enough! They can only come closer by doing more than they should be capable of. Advancing is the only way trash like me can hide its true worth. I would understand if it’s beyond your understanding, ha ha... I’m rambling about my stupid visions and all to someone who wouldn't understand being in the state of a low pest. Hinata-kun is too kind to pretend like we're equals...”

Hinata fell into silence for a short moment. In the end, their misunderstanding was just caused by a difference in perspective. He rejected Komaeda's thoughts; and yet he knew how important they were to Komaeda. Because he didn’t know anything about Komaeda’s past or what he was going through inside at any given moment, he couldn't grasp Komaeda's words fully. The words he heard were excruciating to listen to. Especially knowing Komaeda was thinking in such a hurtful manner about himself (and possibly the majority of the population). But he came to the beach to fathom what was going inside the lucky person. How was he failing at this?

“Komaeda…” he finally breathed, still a little lost in thought, “I can’t judge what you say. I don’t know you, or your past or whatever. I’m just saying that your thinking is weird to me. Not in a bad way but I can't agree.” Komaeda stared at him, a few persuaded blinks escorted the feeling of genuine understanding for a moment. But that faded pretty quickly for someone making hope into a religion for themselves.

“Well, I could say the same about you, not?” he snickered at Hinata's unforeseen effort to understand, struck with the need to avoid his eyes and draw circles in the sand. It was an abrupt turn of events. Komaeda surely wasn’t used to people attempting to see past the persona he was voluntarily putting upfront. Ultimately, Komaeda was just a teenage boy.

“Then…” Hinata proposed loudly, but went off trail as he broke the silence in such a forceful manner, untypical for his passive character, “I want to know you. I guess… I mean– I haven’t forgiven you for what you’ve done in the first class trial, but…” He was struggling to find the right words and Komaeda looking up to him with an unreadable expression wasn’t helping.

“If Hinata-kun wants to hang out, I will try to behave my best?” he dully pieced together, trying to avoid angering Hinata but enjoyed the swift, fiery passion in him. Ahh, he really didn’t deserve such kindness from the sides of an Ultimate. How truly despairing what Hinata was getting himself into! Getting involved with such a dangerous talent... Komaeda was selfish enough to not warn Hinata about his bad luck crawling up consequentially from the good luck of someone genuinely being interested in him. He really wanted to experience Hinata’s full attention and care for the first time. He did want Hinata to himself.

“Yeah, but tone the last part down. I’ve never seen you as someone inferior, just so you know… No, I’m sure you know, you’re just fooling yourself and everybody else,” he grinded to a halt, the fire fading from his voice, “So, yeah, let’s hang out. I want to learn _everything_ about you–...” Hinata sharply inhaled at the _everything_ seconds afterwards. His mind was bustling from Komaeda sitting next to him and he just exclaimed something that might be misunderstood. A panicky glimpse at the other consoled him.

The corners of Komaeda’s mouth raised to form a beam. Oblivious to the strange choice of words he laughed softly and thanked Hinata, looking up into the constantly darkening sky. Both had missed the sunset but Hinata wanting to embrace Komaeda was much more important to him in that moment.

Komaeda stood up, not losing any affection in the smile and held out his hand in front of the bewildered Hinata. He was brimming with hope. Hinata Hajime exuded hope! How lucky Komaeda was once again. He was a little scared of the great bad luck following but as long as he could enjoy the good one it was plenty. Hinata didn’t even know what honour it was to carry hope inside of him but telling him would only be a burden, so Komaeda promised himself to watch and support from the side lines. As Hinata bears the weight of hope, leading everybody else into the _future_.

“Let’s call it a day, Hinata-kun, you must be tired. I took so much off your precious time, I’m fairly ashamed. You really love to waste your time ruthlessly, don't you?” Hinata ignored that.

Grabbing his welcoming hand discreetly and admiring the warm, soft skin stretching over the frail bones, Hinata formed a small smile, joining Komaeda in the hospitality of that one second that imprinted itself in his brain. Back then when Komaeda and Hinata had felt connected and stroke up a conversation on the whist beach. That memory... It had been like the start of something very exciting.

“You, too, right? It was nice, to be honest. You’re really… i-interesting?” he mumbled, making Komaeda’s grin reappear shrewdly on his face. “What a genuine compliment. I will remember to give one back as soon as the opportunity lays hands on me. I’m just overwhelmed with Hinata-kun’s generosity at the moment, forgive me for not being able to think properly,” Komaeda chirped, moved by Hinata's approach and kept skipping on ahead, slowly letting go of Hinata’s hand and leaving behind a hollow void.

**~~Bye bye, Komaeda...~~**

**_~~Farewell, Reserve Course scum.~~ _ **

**Author's Note:**

> no... not a cute oneshot... gosh better throw in some angsty lines in the last three sentences, my reputation is on the line.


End file.
